Talk:Mello
Mello/Matt ~~'Mello and Matt are not homosexual. I must be perfectly clear on this matter, as many people with homosexual tendencies have portrayed them as such. They were only friends, and grew up at Wammy's House together. They worked together with the Mafia. That's it. Anyone who posts or makes edits saying this can and will be banned for a period up to a month.' '--Mogturmen 14:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC)' There is absolutely no proof in regards to Mello's or Matt's sexualities. There is evidence to suggest that Matt, if either of them, is straight, or at least bi because of the Misa comments. There are characters, such as Misa, who definitely appear to be straight, but a good writer could make a valid argument that even she is bisexual. Pegging characters' sexualities wasn't the purpose of the manga/anime, and unless we get a statement from the author either way, we are free to interpret things as we wish. I have heard good cases made for either stance. I feel that the person writing in bold threatening to ban people over these claims is going too far, although I will agree that it is wrong to make unproven claims in a manner that look like they are being regarded as fact. However, by this logic, you were equally in the wrong, as you made false claims yourself. There is absolutely no proof that Mello and Matt were even more than working acquaintances, and also no proof that Matt had any involvement while Mello was in the Mafia. In fact, the HTR13 timeline states that Matt met back up with Mello long after the Mafia bombing. Don't insult others' opinions while at the same time acting like the version you prefer is fact. I also find it rather insulting that you accused people who support the "Mello and Matt are gay" theory as being "people with homosexual tendencies". It is far worse to make assumptions about real people than it is to discuss the fake sexualities of fake people. Don't let your own biases come into this. 11:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Miyamashi thats going a little overboard. there is no proof that matt/ mello are or arent gay. i think its ridiculous to try to assume there is a "right" answer. i think that the the author was probably trying to let the readers decide themselves. :I confused weather or not Mello is gay. I've seen comics/pics that shows he cares for Matt more then normal. If anyone can streighten it out please tell me. 04:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC)Brambleshadow ::Mello saw two women naked (( Kiyomi and Halle)) Though paid no attention to it. When he was in the same room with Halle, all he could think about was beating Near...Could that be a sign that he is infact gay? No it is not a sign that he is gay Mello is obssesed with beating Near over anything else. Just because he saw two women naked doesn't mean he is immediately attracted to those two women... Or, he could be asexual. It doesn't necessarily means he's gay. But does it really matter if he is? It's not central to the plot. Marcywaifu (talk) 07:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Well Mello only apologized to Light Yagami's dad & Matt. Both men. And showed couldcarelessness towards Sayu & Kyomi (and thought Misa was stupid) so perhaps he was... gay? he reall didnt care about any of them and this is not in the correct headline put it in the above article please Ukokira the guest editor Everybody in the series thinks Misa is stupid so that isn't relevant. And you can't seriously be suggesting that the fact he's is apologetic towards two male deaths means he's gay? Seriously, Soichiro is much much older than he is. If Mello's sexuality makes him care more about Soichiro's death, that means he is attracted to Soichiro which - no. Just... no. And of course he could care less about Kiyomi, she is helping his enemy, Kira. And he didn't care about Sayu's safety only outwardly - because as you could see from his regret of causing Soichiro and Matt's deaths that he never really intends to kill anyone. He makes threats about Sayu's safety but he was never going to follow through with them. Marcywaifu (talk) 07:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Mello's Age Can someone please tell me how old Mello was when he died? And Takada ended up killing him correct? Since Ive been grounded, my knowledge of Death Note has been a little fuzzy.. 16:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC)BLMMN :He was 21 when he died. :'( ::He was 20. Check his birth and death dates. Ever Ending (talk) 05:34, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Why reply to such an old discussion? :P Munchvtec (talk) 05:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Motorcycle I don't know if that's the kind of information that is supposed to be put on Mello's page, but I managed to find the model of the motorcycle he rides during Takada's abduction : Honda NR 750. Just in case you're interested ^_^ Xxbeyondxbirthdayxx 19:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Stats I think Mello should have at least a 8/10 for knowledge and a 9 or 10/10 for conceptualisation power. With a mere 7/10 and 8/10, he seems a lot more useless and dumber than he really is. He did have greater knowledge of L over Near, being the narrator of Death Note: Another Note. Also Near sought his help to make the scene at the Yellow Box warehouse possible. It was because of his plan that Mikami messed up and brought the fake notebook. Hence I think Mello should be as smart as Near. Isengrim134 14:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Isengrim134 I am in agreement. :/ It always pissed me off that in HTR his intelligence is an 8/10. I don't think that's accurate. You already pointed out the obvious reasons, so I won't. But yes. As an extreme Mello-fan, that always irritated me. Mello: Russian or Slovenian There is recently updated information that Mello is Russian but I have yet to see any official source that says this. Can someone other than the original editor of that information please find a source to prove that isn't fannon but cannon? If not I find it fishy. :I found an official source that said that Mello is Slovenian. ::I thought he was German? I always regard him as German when refuring to nationalities. I don't think Russian really fits in... :: :::Could anyone link me this source?, comment is 4 years old, i don't think he'll ever answer it again, --'ZombineTM/Waiting for MD. 28/05/2014.' new topic when putting in a new topic please put in a subject/headline thank you. Beyond Lawliet Now a User! Beware the eyes and quirkyness! 22:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Confused Could someone please rewrite the first trivia thing? im interested as to what it says, but i can't understand it.` References I've started to reference this. I'd like some help. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Mello in L: Change the WorLd novel??? Since when was the author "M" an indication that the novel was written by Mello? Other than the fact that "M" is the first letter of Mello's name, there is no evidence whatsoever that proves that Mello is the author of L: Change the WorLd. Name me one instance in the anime or manga where Mello uses "M" as an alias. Just because Near used "N" as an alias when he first spoke with Light does not mean that Mello certainly has to do the same. Then what does "M" mean? The name "Tsugumi Ohba" is alleged by some to be a pen name, so perhaps "M" serves the same purpose, and nothing more. Has anyone thought of the possibility that the author's given name started with the letter "M" and maybe he just wanted to pay homage to the series? Also, who wrote this in the novel's article? "It is assumed that the novel is a fictional novel written by Mello intended to show what would happen if L defeated Kira. This is plausible since the novel was made to look as though Mello had written it as a tribute to L rather than simply being the adaptation of the film." Does the writer actually own the novel? Nothing has to be implyed. There is a short biography of "M" that actually exists in the very back of the book. And, of course, it does not give any mention of the above. Not to be harsh, but I get the feeling that who ever spread this rumor of Mello being the author of the novel desperately wanted Mello to exist in the movie continuity. Some may even reason that Mello has to exist in the movie universe because "N must follow M" in the English alphabet. L himself dispels this justification in the novel by stating that Near, or N, means "next", meaning Near and no one else, will come after L. 08:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The writing styles in L change the world and laBB are similar in writing style espically when talking about L The author M mentions that he did draw inspiration from LABB's author Nisio Isin and regardless, it's just speciulation. M could just as easily mean "Matsuda" because at least he was actually in the novel. 08:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but on this page: :http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Wammy%27s_House#Characters_related_to_Wammy.27s_House :It shows the letters attached to their names. Mello goes to "M" and Matt, the only other m, is "m". There is your proof. 01:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Name pronunciation How do you pronounce his real first name? Ma-High-l or Mi-hail?--Mai Is Me (talk) 05:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :"Mihael" is Slovenian, so "Mi" is like "Me" and "hael" is similar to "high-el." Together is would sound like "Me-hi-el." There would be more imphasis on the "hael" part then on the "Mi," so spoken correctly, the beginning of his name would sound a bit faster than the rest. :) MarleneZ.Talk 02:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for answering ^_^ Mai Is Me (talk) 02:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Error Under the "Plot" section, there is a minor spacing error that's been bugging me: "The indirect result of this is that the Shinigami Sidoh, who is the original owner of the Death NoteMello now possesses..." I thought it would be most helpful if I just pointed this out to someone in authority, since the page is blocked. 06:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed! Thanks for reporting, the page is actually semi-protected so only registered users can edit it. You may create an account if you whish to help with these little details so, feel free to help! ^_^ ~''The Maverick 013'' 16:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Noted, thanks for the suggestion! 19:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I really want to fix this, yaoi-inspired false descriptions about Mello. Under the 'Character' section. "The book states that Mello isn't purely evil, citing his apology and genuine care for Matt's well-being, as well as earlier in the series when he apologizes to Soichiro Yagami." If there's another version of the 13th volume that is been published and that I have not read, please let me know, but in my book it's written this way: "Mello apologizes for Matt's death. Considering that he did not mean to kill Soichiro, he is not pure evil." I think it's better to be changed to: "The book states that Mello isn't purely evil, citing his apology for Matt's death and non-intention of killing Soichiro Yagami." :::Under the Trivia section. :::*Although Mello gets his information of Matt's death from a small TV in his truck, it's not seen throughout his whole time in the truck other than at the point he has it on. :::Not true. This is the original Japanese scanlation of two panels that is later to Matt's death. You can clearly see the crudely drawn TV reporter in the monitor. Mello did not turn the TV down. : :Under the Quotes section. "Matt... I never thought you'd be killed... Forgive me..." and "Matt... I didn't mean for you to get killed... I'm so sorry..." Both not true. Mello said the same thing in the anime and manga, and it's "マット… 殺されと… 済まない." Translated to English, it's "Matt… You are killed… I'm sorry." In fact, "済まない" is a very causal way of saying "I'm sorry". It's more like just "Sorry". Seriously, what is all this wrests? :Lstruebrides2 (talk) 18:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Did Mello use the Death Note? I don't think he did but I am not sure I know he had the Note Book but but I'm pretty sure durring that time it was Rod Ross that used the note book to kill people.MrAnonymous (talk) 12:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC)MrAnonymous :Please avoid discussing these things on characters' talk pages. This should be a blog post. :StillAlive (talk) 21:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC)